


PogMas 2020

by FrogsAndFandoms



Series: Dream SmpMas 2020 [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), cursing tw, smallest amount of angst at the end, this is all just platonic fluff like there is 0 plot other than a small amount of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsAndFandoms/pseuds/FrogsAndFandoms
Summary: Earlier on Christmas, before Schlatt was being terrorized by ghosts, the members of Pogtopia were having their own little party.
Relationships: platonic literally just platonic platonic chaotic
Series: Dream SmpMas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065620
Kudos: 7





	PogMas 2020

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you to my beta, follow her at frog-tsu on tumblr  
> 2\. I'm on tumblr at frogsandfandoms, if you want to say hi  
> 3\. You are valid  
> 4\. hydrate or diedrate

“Wilbur! Wilbur! Wilbur!”

Wilbur yawned and rolled over. “What do you want?” Wilbur slowly opened his eyes to Tommy wearing a santa hat and being way too energetic for how early it was.

“It’s Christmas!” Tommy yelled. He started doing a strange dance that Wilbur assumed was a form of celebration.

He stood up and stretched. He walked outside his room and looked around, rubbing his eyes. “Where’s Techno?”

Tommy shrugged. “He wasn’t in his room when I went to go wake him up. Probably went to check on his potatoes or something.” Wilbur wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were fixated somewhere to the right of Tommy. Tommy waved his hands in front of Wilbur’s face. “Hellooo. What’re you looking at?” He raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Is it a woman?”

Wilbur rolled his eyes and walked away. Tommy followed close behind, suddenly realizing what had caught Wilbur’s eye. Wilbur stopped in front of a certain pink anarchist, who was currently struggling to stay balanced. “Hey Techno.” Techno grunted in response, and Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “Mistletoe? Didn’t think you were the type. The daggers are an...unusual touch, but I like it. Adds a little, uh, personal charm.” 

Techno stepped down, shaking his head. “This isn’t mistletoe, it’s mistle _foe_.

Wilbur and Tommy went silent.

Techno sighed. “It’s mistletoe, but when you’re under it with another person, you don’t kiss them.” He cracked his knuckles. “You _fight_ them.” 

Tommy walked past Techno, nodding his head in approval. “Personally, I prefer mistletoe, but we do seem to have a slight shortage of women, sooo…” He stretched, yawning loudly. “By the way, when is Tubbo getting here?”

Wilbur looked down. Then he looked back up at Tommy, scratching the back of his head. He sighed. “Tommy, I don’t know if—” He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the cavern stairs. The three Pogtopia members pulled out their weapons, prepared for anything. 

“Hey guys!”

Tommy sighed in relief, and everyone put their weapons away. “Geez, Tubbo, you scared us.”

Tubbo smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Tommy pointed to Wilbur and crossed his arms. “ _Wilbur_ over here didn’t think you would come.” He walked over and hugged Tubbo. “I’m glad you did.”

Tubbo smiled. “Aw, thanks! Actually, I didn’t come alone.”

Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur stepped back cautiously, worrying that the surprise guest was a certain Mr. Jschlatt. Luckily, it wasn’t Schlatt who stepped out from behind the staircase, but Niki, holding a basket of what everyone hoped was pastries. 

Tommy threw his arms in the air triumphantly. “A woman!” He shouted, the sound echoing throughout the dimly lit cavern.

Niki laughed and put her hand on her hip. “Nice to know that’s all you think of me as.”

Wilbur clapped his hands. “Alright, now that everyone’s here, let’s get started!” 

Techno grabbed a book, quickly flipping through. “Actually, we’re missing someone.”

Wilbur gave him a confused look. “Who could we possibly be missing?”

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps filled the cave, and everyone turned to the staircase, where the king of the Dream SMP was standing, looking very nervous. A storm gathered in Tommy’s brow, and Wilbur sighed loudly. 

Eret put his hands up in surrender. “Look, Niki told me you might react like this. I’m not here to cause trouble.” 

Tommy turned to Niki. “You invited him? You know what he's done.” Tommy clenched his fists. He stomped towards Eret, jabbing Eret’s chest with his finger. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t knock that stupid crown off your head right now, you pussy.”

“ _I regret it,_ okay?” Eret smiled sadly. “I have been haunted by what I’ve done every single day since I pushed that button.”

Niki stepped in between Eret and Tommy, turning to face Tommy. “I trust him.”

Wilbur sighed. “Let him stay.”

Tommy grumbled and walked away.

Techno turned to Niki. “Did you bring the stuff?”

Niki gave him a confused look and Techno sighed, dropping his voice to a whisper. “I wish.” Niki opened the basket. Tommy peered in to see different cooking ingredients and spices. 

Tommy frowned. “That doesn’t look like drugs to me.”

“That’s because they’re not.” Niki closed the basket and Tommy pouted.

“Who put up mistletoe?” Tubbo shouted from down the hall.

“It’s mistle _foe_ ,” Techno shouted back.

“Ohhhhhh,” said Tubbo, Niki, and Eret in unison.

Tommy threw his hands up in the air. “Is this some normal thing that everyone but me is used to?” Wilbur shrugged. Niki and Techno walked off towards the kitchen, basket of cooking supplies in hand.

While Niki and Techno cooked, everyone else finished putting up the decorations. Eret was still setting up the holiday flamingos when the scent of butter and potatoes filled the room. 

Niki and Techno brought the steaming platters into the room and set them down on the table. Niki clapped her hands. “Food’s ready!” Everyone cheered as they went over and sat down at the table.

Tommy pointed to the table. “Not to be rude—” He stopped himself. “Okay, maybe to be rude, but why is literally every food some potato dish?”

Niki shrugged. “Techno had potatoes, and we worked with what we had.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Tommy, but he might have just been done waiting to eat, because as Niki was speaking he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

By the time dinner was over, everyone appeared to have gone into food comas. Well, everyone other than Tommy, who was stumbling around and walking headfirst into walls.

Wilbur sighed and tutted at Niki. “I told you putting alcohol in the eggnog would be a bad idea.”

Niki looked at him in confusion. “There wasn’t any alcohol in the eggnog.” They turned back to look at Tommy, who was bumping into walls like a roomba. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Niki opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by the sound of loud snorting. Wilbur and Niki turned to Techno, who was chuckling maniacally, tears streaming down his face. 

Niki sighed. “Techno, what did you do?”

Techno grinned. “I may or may not have told Tommy that the eggnog had alcohol in it.”

Wilbur started laughing, slamming his fist on the table and wheezing. Niki rolled her eyes and shook her head but she was grinning too. When their lungs were eventually too tired to laugh Wilbur decided it was time to move on to another activity. Everyone followed Wilbur as he ran outside, but when they got outside, he was gone.

Niki looked around. “Where did Will g—” She was interrupted as a snowball hit her square in the jaw. She wiped the snow off her face and narrowed her eyes at the culprit. Wilbur seemed to shrink back several feet as he was suddenly faced with an angry Niki. She calmly and silently grabbed a pile of snow, formed it into a ball, and hurled it at Wilbur, hitting him in the side of the face. Niki doubled over laughing, and when she started laughing so did everyone else.

The crew immediately began what was less of a snowball fight and more of a snowball war. By the time everyone was lying on the floor with the wind knocked out of them, the sun was low in the sky and mobs were roaming in large groups. Niki, Tubbo, and Eret headed home, and the Pogtopia residents waved goodbye before going back into the cavern. 

Wilbur walked into his room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He picked up a picture frame from the table beside him, staring sadly at the little fox in the dusty photo. He held the picture frame to his heart. “My son.” He whispered. “I will be home soon.”


End file.
